


movies and cuddles

by BlackShade



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Choice - Fandom, UNB (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, soft short one shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShade/pseuds/BlackShade
Summary: Donghun is stupid and Yuchan only wishes to watch a movie with his favorite hyung. A soft short one shot ♥





	movies and cuddles

"Hyung, come in the living room, let's watch a movie together" sitting on the big black sofa, right in front of the TV, the younger boy yelled towards Donghun which was approaching Chan with worried eyes.  
"Where is everyone??" the singer was surprised and much more confused to not see, and not hear his members loudly arguing with each other in the house. It was rather common at this hour of the day for a group of friends like theirs. He quickly started checking out each room of the dorm, hoping to find another living soul besides the two of them. His expectations changed when he got to the last room's door without stumbling upon any other person.  
"Did they disappear? Without telling me??" he opened the kitchen's door with no more luck than the last attempt "Huh, I thought I'll at least find Junhee making some food...The audacity..." the older boy whispered to himself, shaking his head in disbelief while closing the door behind him. Donghun turned to Chan, seeing he was actually trying to say something

"Um, yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you." the young blonde boy said, nervously scratching the back of his head "Junhee hyung, Sehyoon hyung, and Byeongkwan hyung went out to eat something because they have a schedule later. They didn't want to bother us, especially you, since you worked until late last night" Chan tried to explain the situation to him. 

"Oh, now I get it"

"So, do you want to watch that movie I was telling you about earlier?" the younger proposed one more time to his dearest hyung, wishing to get a positive response this time. 

"But it was fiiine with me" Donghun said, coming back once again to the subject "Don't you want to go with them? Maybe we can still catch them in time for-"  
"Hyyung!" the soft blonde boy started whining, interrupting Donghun and his out loud thought at the same time "I'm tired, I'm sure you're too. Don't you just want to stay in bed and watch a movie and perhaps eat some popcorn as well?" Yuchan smiled brightly with his precious signature beam, hoping it will convince the serious brown-haired man too. 

Donghun knew that the younger's innocent smile will always be one of his secret weaknesses. He stared deeply into Chan's big chocolate brown eyes debating whether to go along with his offer or to actually put some nice, decent clothes on and catch up the other 3. Unfortunately, that evening he felt too tired to unnecessary move another muscle and to deal with Junhee's idiotic bullshit. And those sweet, loving eyes, were too damn convincing to turn them down. He couldn't say no. Not that he truly wanted to.  
"Okay Channie, movie and popcorn it is" Donghun smiled brightly back, putting one of his arms around Yuchan's back, bringing him closer and making their way again to the living room. 

As Donghun reached the sofa, looking to find the perfect spot to watch the movie, his eyes landed on Yuchan's cotton soft blue sweater. It was knitted and had a large turtleneck and the sleeves were big enough to cover even the tips of the younger's fingers. The vocalist wouldn't admit it out loud but it made the blonde boy look even cuter than he already was. Donghun felt the sudden urge to hug the small boy and play with his pretty little cheeks-

"So what movie would you like to watch Channie?" the singer said stopping his train wreck of thoughts from going any further. He reached for the bowl of popcorn handed by the younger "I don't know. You have any preference?"

"Not really"

"Then let's watch...this one"

After a few more taps on the remote, the movie was up on the screen whilst the two boys were snuggling next to each other, being already immersed in the intriguing story.  
The hours run by fast, and the popcorn even faster. The film was reaching its end when Yuchan shifted his position facing the big screen with his back while his face was nuzzling into Donghun's broad warm chest. "Don't tell me you got scared" the older boy chuckled, almost bursting into a big laugh, amused by the younger's reaction "Don't be stupid hyung, I'm just getting sleepy" the boy lifted his turtleneck right above his nose while doing the same thing with his long soft knitted sleeves. Yuchan got closer to the brown-haired man, burying his head in the other's chest while his eyelids closed involuntarily "Ah, I love this smell" the blonde whispered

"Smell? What smell? Tell me I didn't let the stove on" the older jokingly said, trying to tease Chan that was currently blushing "Oh, shut up"  
"Come here" Donghun wrapped the younger in his arms, laying a delicate kiss on the other's cheek. As Yuchan got more and more comfortable in his embrace, Donghun started playing in Channie's hair, making him sleepier and sleepier, until the boy drifted away peacefully in the magical world of dreams. Standing right there, in his arms, the vocalist's tired eyes traced the younger's graceful features. Donghun sighed. He smiled happily, caressing Yuchan's porcelain-like cheek and kissing him softly on his forehead "Good night, sleepy head".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it ♥ I wished it to be longer but however I put it, I couldn't think of anything else to add...Tell me your opinions, I'd love to hear them ♥


End file.
